


「房子大」被关进要发自内心地开心才会开门的房间的我们是否搞错了什么

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「这也太蹩脚了，简直就是负分，你这样怎么可能会让人开心啊……」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	「房子大」被关进要发自内心地开心才会开门的房间的我们是否搞错了什么

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug  
> 忘记在哪看到的梗了，有不妥请一定要跟我说。  
> 工作好忙，于是我逃避工作开始写文，嘻嘻。

-

「『要发自内心地开心才会打开门的房间』。」与那城读着宣传册上的介绍。「还真有这种东西的吗？」

「反正都是这些什么魔法啊奇幻啊的东西，假的吧。」豆原咬了一口手里的雪糕，含糊不清地说。「或者奖君进去试试。」

「我才不要，而且这里写着要两个人一起进去才行。」与那城指着宣传册上的说明，飞快地拒绝了他。

「啊，真的啊。」佐藤晃悠悠地凑了过来。「为什么一定要两个人一起啊？」

那扇敞开的门当然不能回答他。

他们刚结束拍摄不久，回来时路过新开的魔法主题游乐园，干脆所有人都买了票，打算体验一把当今年轻人的新潮休息活动。只是也不知道为什么，这间游乐园里的工作人员少得很，连他们这样有了疑惑，也没人会来给他们解答。

「不然这样吧，丢两个人进去试试。」河野突然产生了兴趣，一副跃跃欲试的样子。「丢谁好呢？」

「别看我……说了别看我！」川西立刻快速地后退五步。「丢莲君进去！」

「为什么是我啊！」川尻哭笑不得地反驳道。「我明明在刚才还赢……」

「我说，那个。」佐藤神秘兮兮地压低了声音。「你们看那边。」

他微微压低了身子，躲在与那城身后，鬼鬼祟祟地伸出手，指向另外一边。其他人摸不着头脑，跟着他指的方向看过去，鹤房站在神秘主题的背景墙前，靠着墙上花里胡哨的宇宙飞船，大平手里举着手机，正在给他拍照。

「你不……你不要做鬼脸了啊！」大平笑得手都直抖，朝鹤房那边埋怨地叫道。鹤房听了他的话，反而变本加厉地扭着身子做了个更奇怪的动作，大平噗地一声笑了出来，弯下腰把脸撇开，后背笑得一抖一抖的，鹤房见目的达到，也跟着笑了起来。

「你们看。」佐藤小声说。「适不适合扔进去试试？」

「真——的很适合啊。」白岩同样小声地附和道。「反正他们俩也没在跟我们一起玩。」

「这样不太好吧？这样……」与那城迟疑地说道。木全看了他一眼，相当期待地咧开嘴笑了起来，拍了一巴掌他的肩膀，摩拳擦掌地准备上前去。

「有什么不好的！」他说，圆溜溜的眼睛亮晶晶的，充满着恶作剧的兴奋。「我去，交给我就好了。」

他小心翼翼地把大家往转角后赶：「总之你们先藏起来……小声一点！会被发现的！」

大厅前瞬间空荡荡。木全又不放心地往转角看了看，探着脑袋变换了各种角度，确信连半个人影都露不出来，这才故作严肃地咳嗽一声，把脸上那些狡黠的笑意都咳掉，深吸了一口气，朝鹤房和大平那边挥了挥手。

「喂！！」他大声喊道。「你们俩还不过来吗，大家都走了！」

「真的啊，突然就没有人了。」鹤房闻言看了过来。「不是说要在这边逛一逛的吗？」

「你们拍个照都能拍这么久，我们早就逛完了。」木全抱怨地说道。「现在都进到那里面去了，看你们一直不来，还叫我来喊你们。」

「『发自内心地开心才会开门的房间』……」大平仰着头看头顶的招牌，没注意绊了一下，被鹤房拿身体挤住了。他无视了念叨着要他小心一点的鹤房，把脖子仰得高高的，问木全说：「这是什么啊？」

「不知道，反正大家都进去了。」木全尽量不引起注意地往后退了两步。「快点走吧，都在等着呢。」

我的演技真是太好了，木全在心中说。他稍微侧过头，用眼角的余光瞟到转角边伸出一只手，那只手对他比了个拇指，险些逗得他笑了出来。

鹤房和大平显然是真的毫无怀疑——该说是他们俩太掉以轻心了吗？鹤房一马当先，踏进了那个空荡荡的房间里，大平把手机塞进衣兜里，跟在他身后，也走了进去。

砰。

门毫无预兆地，直接在他们身后关上了。

「不会吧，这就关上了？」金城一马当先，从转角后跑出来。「你关的？」

他转头问被吓了一跳的木全。木全眨了眨眼睛，极其无辜地朝他看过来，对他摊了摊自己挡在身前的手，说道：「我根本就没碰啊。」

「那怎么办？」与那城心急地摸了摸门边，门关得严丝合缝。「万一他们俩真的出不来了呢？」

门口陷入了短暂的沉默。

「应该也没事吧……」佐藤不确定地说。「门口不是有工作人员吗？如果他们出不来，我们找他去就是了。」

「不行，我们现在就去吧。」与那城嚯地直起身来。「要是里面的空气不够了怎么办？」

「你冷静一点啊！」白岩拍了他一巴掌。「我们先在这等等看吧，先等一小会？不然如果我们去找了工作人员来……」

「回来发现他们俩已经出来了。」川尻摊了摊手。「其实我觉得还真的有可能。」

「毕竟是开心就会打开的门对吧？」川西看上去毫不紧张。「那进去的是他们俩，难道不应该五分钟就打开吗？」

其他人听了他的话，全都转过脸看着他，一副「你怎么就这么说出来了」的模样。川西莫名其妙地捏着他的酸奶盒子，看看这个又看看那个，理直气壮地问道：「怎么了？」

-

「这什么鬼东西，这到底是……」鹤房憋憋屈屈地蹲在门边上，伸手去折腾那个看上去只是个摆设的门把手。「不是说都在这吗？」

他抬头看大平。大平方才被突然关上的门吓到了，缩起来快速逃离了门口，此刻正靠在门对面的墙边上，人看起来都小了一圈。鹤房忍不住笑了，朝他招了招手，问他说：「你在干嘛啊。」

「啊……没有。」大平欲盖弥彰地抻了抻衣服角，拨了拨在一溜小跑中甩乱了的刘海，正想找个借口时一眼扫到旁边墙上挂着的小册子，立刻伸手拿下一本，自觉连说话的底气都足了一些：「这里有东西！这里有……」

他边往鹤房这边走边翻开那本册子。

「『要发自内心地开心才会打开门的房间』。」他读道，有点不确定地晃了晃脑袋。「『要发自内心地开心才会打开门的房间』是什么？」

「你看后面啊，后面有解释。」鹤房站起身，拍了拍手上的灰，凑到他旁边去，看他手里拿的宣传册。「『需要让身处房间内的人从心底里觉得开心，否则不会开门』……这样吗？」

他活动了一下肩膀：「这还不简单？」

他甩了甩胳膊，作出一幅要大干一场的架势来。大平被他大幅度的动作吸引了注意力，一抬头就看到他凑到自己脸前，做了一个怪模怪样的鬼脸。

他被吓得往后一仰，又憋不住地笑出了声，推着保持着鬼脸越凑越近的鹤房的胸口，狼狈地边笑边躲。鹤房拽着他不放，皱着鼻子一直把他挤到墙边，终于在觉得眼角抽筋的时候停了下来，问他说：「高兴了吗？」

大平笑得直咳嗽，边给自己顺气边摇了摇头，把一头金发甩得乱糟糟的。鹤房胡乱拍了拍他的后背，转头去看那扇门——

门安安静静的，完全是一副不为所动的模样。

「不会吧？」他不可置信地提高了声音，又把脑袋转回来，看好不容易才缓过来的大平。「没有？」

「什么？」大平一时间没理解他在说什么，还带着一点消不下去的笑意，疑问地抬起了头。

「门。」鹤房闷闷地说道。「门没有开……」

他心里不知道怎么就有点不舒服，像是起了一个硬硬的小疙瘩，就硌在那儿，让他浑身难受。刚才逗大平时的那点兴奋劲儿全消失了个干净，好像有人拿冷水从头到脚把他泼了个透，他蔫巴巴地站着，低着头，感觉房间里好像一下子变得有点冷了。

「所以你没有开心？」他小声说，听起来有点可怜巴巴的。「所以我平常这么逗你笑，你都是不得不配合我才笑的吗？」

他能感觉到大平在旁边看着他，靠着墙，下垂眼亮亮的，像往常每次看他时一样。

那你就别这么看着我啊——他在心里怒吼道——那你还这么看着我干什么啊！

「说什么呢。」大平轻轻撞了他一下。「明明是你自己没有看完整吧。」

他的语气还那么轻松，指着宣传册上的话， 见鹤房不肯转头过来看他，又强行塞到了鹤房眼前：「『需要让先进来的人发自内心地开心』，你都没有看完，还在这里埋怨我。」

大平皱了皱鼻子，又撞了鹤房一下，或许连他自己也没察觉到这动作有那么点撒娇的意思。

「所以……」鹤房沉默了一小会儿，耳根有点发烫。「所以要你逗我开心才行？」

说来也奇怪，房间里好像又没有那么冷了，也可能是大平贴得近，他得到了来自大平的一点温度？

「是吧，是你先走进来的吧？」大平点了点头，把挡在眼前的头发拨开。「要我来逗你开心啊……」

他手撑着窄窄的窗台，打量着鹤房，明显是陷入了思索中。鹤房突然间活了过来，大咧咧地站在原地，抱着胳膊，作出一副「我就看看你能想出什么来」的样子。

「来吧。」他板着脸仰着下巴，试图表现得非常自信又冷漠。「我告诉你，我可是很难被逗到的，平常那些什么做鬼脸啊什么的根本就逗不笑我。」

「是吗？」大平明显没拿他说的话当回事，很是好脾气地笑了笑。

「那当然！」他理直气壮地说道。「我可根本不会为了给你捧场才笑的，而且门——这房间不是知道吗？我可是不会表演的，我很严厉的，我……」

他卡壳了。

大平从窗台边上撑起了身，他们两个离得太近了，大平只稍稍往前一点，就贴到了他的肩膀上。

他被大平轻柔地抱住了，大平的胳膊围在他的腰上，没用什么力气，好像大平也不怎么确定自己的心情。他的肩膀上多了一点分量，是大平把下巴搁在了他的肩上，一点热热的呼吸吹在他的耳垂上，大平开口说话的时候，像在给他一个虚无的亲吻。

「怎么还在说是不是为了捧场才笑的事啊。」大平小声说。「真是的。」

鹤房抿着嘴，抱着的胳膊仿佛僵住了，不知道该怎么办才好。他想说话又说不出来，只徒劳地张了张嘴，从耳根到脖颈都热得厉害，半天才挤出一点声音。

「干什么啊，你……这是干什么啊！」他小声嘟哝道。「你以为我是那种什么情窦初开的初中小男生吗？这就想让我开心，你……我才不会这么轻松地就被你逗开心的，我……你这属于投机取巧，一点也……一点都不……」

话是这么说着，他的胳膊却好像终于恢复了自己的意志，从抱紧了的状态松开，慢慢地落在了大平的背上。

「这也太蹩脚了，简直就是负分，你这样怎么可能会让人开心啊……」

大平温顺地、连半点抵抗也没有地被他收紧的胳膊抱进了怀中。

「咔。」

那扇一直紧闭着的门开了。

\- end -


End file.
